Making Moves
by WWEStories
Summary: After too long of being afraid to reach out what he really wants, he finally decides to make a move and try to reach out, ignoring all the bad thoughts he was suffering from. Is it going to work out or it will be a wake up call for him? One-Shot. Justin Gabriel/Lana. Read and Review.


**New one-shot. The idea had been going through my mind for a long time and finally i decided to write it. It's a new pair and for some odd reason i found myself shipping them.. _hard.. _**

**Note: I _don't_**** own anything or anyone in here. I only own the plot of the story. But i am sure you already know that, right? **_**  
**_

**Pairing: Justin Gabriel/Lana. **

* * *

Paul sighs as he rested his head against the hard wall behind him. He was frustrated with everything in his life at this point. If it is his job, his dream job which turned out so bad. Or if it is the fact that he had had a big fight with his best friend.

He lifted his head up and saw one of the other reasons of his frustration.

_Her. _

She was perfect from head to toe. Everything about her steals his breath away. Her midi blonde hair, her body, her laugh. The way she speaks and the way she walks. She was probably the biggest frustration he has. Only because he _can't _have her.

He was afraid to ask her out. Maybe she doesn't like him back. Maybe she sees him not that cool. Or maybe the worst of them all, she might be already taken.

He didn't mean to, but he found himself staring at her, watching her every move.

Catherine Joy Perry or better known as _Lana, _The Ravishing Russian, is in fact an American girl. She is just so talented, so beautiful, so smart.

"Earth to Paul."

He blinked a few times before looking at his friend, Stu.

"Lost at your own thoughts again?" He said through his thick British accent.

Paul smiled. "More like lost at her beauty."

"Ask her out."

He looked at his friend and laughed in a sarcasm manner.

Stu rolled his eyes at his friend. "Don't be a pussy Junior and ask her out. If she said yes, maybe you'll finally stop daydreaming about her. And if she said no, it would be a wake up call. A time to wake up from this dream you have been having for months."

Paul let out a deep breath. He looked her way again and this time she wasn't there. "I-I am afraid of rejection Stu."

"Congratulation, you're a human." He gave his friend a sick smile.

Paul looked at his friend and nodded. "I don't know what to do."

"No, actually you know exactly what to do. But you don't know how to do it."

"Stu, i don't think it is time to be a smart ass. Not right now please."

"Ask her out." He said. "Simple as that."

* * *

Paul found himself standing outside the arena, looking at his fellow wrestlers as they leave and only wanting for someone to show up. Maybe today will be the day when he finally asks her out.

He leaned against the cold wall as he waited for her to show up. His eyes lit up when he saw her walking out the arena. Wearing a pink maxi dress, her hair in a ponytail and her suitcase rolling behind her.

He took a deep breath before walking over to her.

"Catherine." He said as he was a few steps behind her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Oh her Paul."

Her voice sets fire in his chest. He walked over until he was right in front of her. "I-I just wanted t-to ask you something."

"Sure. Go ahead." She said as she starts chewing her lips.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He said, feeling butterflies all over his stomach.

She looked at him wide eyes and didn't respond, which made him even more nervous.

"Paul, i don't know-"

He didn't let her continue. That was enough to hear. He just wished that he would disappear from the whole world. "It's fine. I understand."

She tried to say something but it was too late as he was already going to his car.

She watched as he starts the car and drove off.

* * *

The next morning Paul got out of bed and took a quick shower before going to the gym. He was trying so hard to forget what happened yesterday, but it was much easier saying than doing.

He puts his earphones on and starts the music before beginning his workout.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize someone had came next to him.

He turned around when he felt someone tapping on his back. His eyes go wide a little as he saw who was it.

He stopped his music and looked at her waiting to hear what she is going to say. He was pretty sure he have nothing to say.

"Yesterday, you asked me a question and you left before hearing my answer."

"It isn't necessary to hear you saying no. I understand-"

"No you don't. You don't understand anything actually. You didn't even gave me a chance to reply."

He looked at her shocked. "W-What do you mean?"

She looked at him as he came closer to her. "I wasn't going to say no." She said in a low voice her eyes never leaving his.

He came closer to her. He was so close that he was hearing her heart beating so fast. "Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"Because of you." She said, simple. But the words set fire to his chest and send shivers down his spin.

He cupped her face with one hand. "So, you would go out with me?"

She nodded and leaned against his touch. She bites her bottom lip as his face was coming closer to her. Her heart starts to beat faster as she felt his breath.

He wraps his free arm around her waist and pulled her for a kiss.

A soft kiss. A kiss he has been waiting too long to do.

He pulled away and looked at her. "If you just know how long i have been waiting to do that." He said in a soft yet firm voice. He gently pushed her blonde hair back, keeping his eyes glued to hers. "Today after the Smackdown taping, i will be waiting for you outside the arena." He said then planted a kiss on her cheek. He pulled away from her and start walking to the lifting area of the gym.

She looked around her to make sure no one was around her. When she saw she was alone, she took a deep breath before jumping up. "Oh my God." She said biting her lips remembering the kiss.

* * *

**That is it. I really hope you had liked it. I am probably the first person ever to ship Justin and Lana. But i couldn't help it. Hopefully you guys liked this one-shot and maybe the pair.. Just let me know what do you think. **

**Also if you have requests, send them. I feel like doing some one-shots. **

**Don't forget to leave a review. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
